Sangue e Vinho
by Pandoras Team Inc
Summary: Fic revisada, reescrita e repostada. O que você sabe sobre vampiros? Seriam serem supremos, cadáveres ambulantes ou demônios na noite sedentos por sangue? Os cavaleiros de Atena descobrirão isso ao se verem no meio de uma batalha ancestral.


**SANGUE E VINHO**

**Notas: Fanfic UA escrito em conjunto pelos membros do ****Pandora's Box Fórum****. Revisada, reescrita e repostada. (By Julianechan e Sinistra Negra)**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Massami Kurumada e Empresas Licenciadas. Esta é uma obra sem fins lucrativos, apenas visando a diversão.**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ENCONTROS EM NOVA IORQUE.**

Você sabe o que é um vampiro? Ninguém sabe ao certo. Uns dizem que são apenas mitos, folclore, personagens fascinantes da literatura de terror. Outros que são os espíritos amargurados dos suicidas, demônios. Mas há uma lenda que afirma que o primeiro vampiro surgiu na aurora da humanidade.

Caim havia sido amaldiçoado por Deus, por ter derramado sangue do próprio irmão. O primeiro assassino foi condenado a vagar pela Terra eternamente, sem descanso. Carregando consigo um estigma, uma marca. Ele transmitiu sua maldição aos seus descendentes, e estes a outros compartilhando seu sangue. Caim não aprovou o que seus filhos faziam aos homens, tentou detê-los. Eles se aliaram a um deus tão sanguinário quanto eles...

Caim desapareceu após uma batalha terrível! Seus filhos passaram a governar este mundo ao lado de seu novo deus. Mas os que foram fiéis a Caim até o fim seguiram outro rumo, preferindo viver ocultos, esperando o retorno de seu pai. Foram chamados de traidores e perseguidos por seus próprios irmãos.

Foi uma Era de Trevas.

Eu sei. Eu estava lá. Fui fiel ao meu amado pai e paguei o preço. Para todos eu morri...mas "outras" surgiram em meu lugar. Minha aparência mudou graças a meus dons para me proteger. Fiquei escondida tempo demais...Agora, chegou o momento da revanche.

Meu nome verdadeiro não preciso lhes dizer ainda. Basta saber que o local foi escolhido e os peões escolhidos antes de seus nascimentos e colocados a postos. O jogo começou. O Prêmio? A humanidade inteira.

Ah, insistem em saber quem sou? Se eu lhes disser, estragará a surpresa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Alguns anos atrás...Fortaleza, Brasil._

_Em frente à igreja católica no bairro conhecido como Papicu, a multidão se aglomerava. Todos desejando entrar para se despedirem do Pároco que por trinta anos cuidou daquela comunidade cristã. Murmúrios se misturavam às preces da beatas e os cantos dos mais jovens desejando apenas que o Padre Virgilio descansasse em paz. _

_Do lado de fora, segurando firme na mão de sua avó, Isadora parecia alheia ao movimento e as cantorias. Apenas olhava a arquitetura da igreja, admirando-a. Viu um grupo de crianças que pareciam olhar para um animal caído aos pés de uma árvore e soltou-se da mão da idosa, andando devagar até eles._

_Os meninos cutucavam uma pomba semimorta, e correram quando um adulto os mandou se afastar do animal, alegando que poderia estar doente. Ignorando os berros do homem, Isadora agachou-se e tocou a pegou no colo, aninhando-a, como se quisesse lhe dar alento._

_-Não fique triste, ele não vai sofrer mais._

_A menina olhou para uma senhora de rosto marcado pelo tempo e um sorriso na qual estavam faltando muitos dentes. Ela se vestia como uma cigana e tinha os longos cabelos negros desgrenhados. O imaginário infantil podia dizer que ela parecia mais uma bruxa, mas ela não sentiu maldade vindo da senhora._

_-Tem algo para dar a uma velha faminta?-perguntou a cigana._

_-Não tenho. Desculpe.-respondeu a menina sentindo pena dela._

_-Ah, sentirei falta do padre Vergílio. Ele sempre tinha um prato de sopa quente para oferecer a velha Miranda.-sorriu.-Mas ele não sofrerá mais agora. Um bom homem!_

_Isadora levantou-se e enfiou a mão no bolsinho do vestido e de lá tirou uma nota amassada e algumas moedas estendendo a velha._

_-Pode comprar algo para comer._

_-Ah, eu sabia que era uma menina de coração puro!-ela pegou a nota e a guardou.-Tamanho ato de bondade não pode ficar sem recompensa._

_A velha cigana tirou do pescoço um medalhão que parecia ser feito de metal e colocou na menina. Esta olhou curiosa para os símbolos do medalhão, não entendendo nada._

_-Papai disse que não devo pegar nada de estranhos._

_-Não sou estranha. Meu nome é Miranda, Isadora.-disse sorrindo.-E este medalhão vai te proteger sempre. Olhe, ele é feito de ferro, prata e ouro...o ferro afasta o mal, a prata impedira que quem for das trevas a toque e o ouro representa seu sangue real. Você é muito mais do que aparenta._

_Isadora a olhava confusa. Não entendia o que a mulher queria lhe dizer. E o mais importante. Como sabia seu nome?_

_-Jamais o tire! Jamais o entregue a outro. -avisou a idosa, com uma expressão séria no rosto.-Haverá quem queira lhe fazer mal, o medalhão a protegerá na medida do possível. Em breve, haverá outros que a protegerão também._

_-Não estou entendendo..._

_A idosa se levantou, dando um sorriso quase maternal e caminhou sumindo na multidão. A menina toca novamente no medalhão e o olha. Sente um estranho arrepio._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoje...Nova Iorque, EUA.

Em um hotel de luxo, na parte mais sofisticada da metrópole.

-Odeio essa cidade angustiante.-Shaka de Virgem dizia olhando pela janela e depois olhando seus companheiros.-Com tantos lugares para passarmos férias...por que Nova Iorque?

-Houve votação.-respondeu Milo, de frente a TV mudando os canais a todo momento.-Ficamos entre o Tibet e Nova Iorque...adivinhe quem ganhou por uma esmagadora vitória? E além do mais, Atena uniu o útil ao agradável. Com uma Conferência de Paz das Nações Unidas para essa semana, a cidade está fervendo! E como aquela princesa de Asgard vem para representar seu país, a deusa resolveu rever a amiga. Cadê o Arquivo X?

-Eu ainda preferia o Tibet.-suspirou Mu em um canto desanimado.-Onde estão Shura, Aioros e Saga?

-Saíram há horas.-respondeu Camus entrando no quarto.-Kanon os convenceu a darem um passeio. Não tire do canal de noticias Milo!

O francês sentou ao lado de Milo, tomando-lhe o controle remoto, que revirou os olhos contrariado, enquanto o cavaleiro de Aquário prestava atenção a noticia sobre uma série de assassinatos estranhos na cidade, onde as vitimas tinham todo o sangue dos corpos retirados, seguido pela matéria da convenção nas Nações Unidas que reuniriam líderes de pequenos países da Europa a procura de ajuda financeira para se firmarem no mundo. Grandes corporações foram convidadas a participarem da reunião.

-São mais de onze horas.-falou Shaka olhando um relógio na cabeceira da cama.

-Eles são grandinhos. Sabem se virar.-disse Kamus.

-Aposto que se perderam na cidade.-sorriu Milo.-Estou com fome. Vamos comer algo na rua?

-Hambúrguer?-Kamus fez uma careta contrariada.

-Tem um restaurante vegetariano do outro lado da rua.-comentou Mu.-Podemos comer lá.

-Tofu?-Milo fez cara de nojo, mas os demais já haviam gostado da idéia de comerem neste local.-Está bem, mas não comerei Tofu.

-O que tem contra Tofu?-Shaka estava inconformado.

-O que você tem contra hambúrguer?-rebateu Milo, pegando um casaco e saindo do quarto, seguido pelos demais.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No alto de um prédio... em um dos últimos andares, um luxuoso apartamento...alguém observava lá em baixo o trânsito caótico das ruas, mesmo às 23:00h. Foi até a sacada e então sentiu a presença de mais alguém. Era um vampiro.

Ela sorriu.

-Estava na hora de aparecerem.

-Há caçadores na cidade.-o vampiro avisou.- E outras presenças poderosas, mestra.

-Eu sei...-ela gargalhou.-E a garota?

-Chegará no vôo da meia noite, mestra.

-Ótimo! Quero que a vigiem, protejam-na se necessário.

-Sim.-o vampiro se retira desaparecendo na escuridão.

-Esperamos tempo demais...-ela murmurou, sorrindo em seguida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em outro lugar, não tão longe dali.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos avermelhados, vestida de negro observa a movimentação do incessante vai e vem dos novos iorquinos da janela do apartamento. Ela pega um casaco que estava jogado sobre uma cadeira e vai para as ruas. Algum tempo caminhando, por ruas imundas e becos onde abrigavam os indigentes que a cidade insiste em esquecer sua existência, ela encontra seu alvo.

Um homem e uma prostituta...

Um alvo simples e prático. Sem testemunhas, sem alguém para se preocupar em meio a cidade e a imundice da metrópole, a atmosfera na qual todos se acostumaram.

Ela entra no beco, sendo ignorada por ambos. Em meio à tamanha escuridão, era como se fosse, com perdão do trocadilho, dia para ela. Perfeito. Não teria vítimas melhores, as quais sequer imaginavam que seriam interrompidos.

Então, num piscar de olhos, ela pode perceber que eles sumiram... Malditas criaturas... Como odiava... Conseguiam ser mais rápidas que ela!

Foi para a rua, tentando achar o rastro das tais, quando esbarrou numa jovem.

-Pardon! - disse automaticamente.

-Tout bien.- respondeu a estudante que passava, chamando atenção dela.

Quem naquela cidade norte-americana, aonde cada um achava que o Inglês era a única língua a ser aprendida, saberia Francês além de alguns turistas? Além disso, depois de olhá-la melhor, sentiu uma certa energia emanando dela. O que seria aquilo? Reparou que a jovem ainda a olhava e sorria.

-Puis-je vous aider? – (Posso ajudá-la)

-No, thank you... It's just that you've impresionated me... I don't know many americans that speak french.- (Não, obrigada... É só que você me impressionou... Não conheço muitos americanos que falam Francês...) - e foi embora, precisava retomar a caçada.

A garota, de nome Harriet, não entendeu nada, mas seguiu o seu caminho...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Por que raios eu tive que vir até Nova Iorque!" - a jovem se perguntava direto, desde que o vôo Rio de Janeiro - New York fez sua última escala na Ciudad del Mexico. - "Ah, sim! Foi para saber o porque dos meus pesadelos". - Isadora respondeu automaticamente quando sentiu em seu rosto, o vento seco e gelado da noite. Instintivamente tocou em seu medalhão, o objeto que a fizera perder completamente a sua paz. Apertando o casaco contra si, ela pega um táxi do Aeroporto, rumo a Madson Street, rua famosa e bem movimentada da cidade.

Seu pai havia indicado um psicanalista bastante renomado e alugou para a filha, um pequeno apartamento - na realidade um flat - onde ela poderia ficar tranqüila durante todo o tratamento. Os pesadelos constante e apocalípticos a fizeram duvidar da própria sanidade e assustado seu pai e avó.

A duas quadras antes de chegar ao seu destino final, a jovem desembarca do veículo e seus olhos passeiam por todo o cruzamento, a fim de averiguar bem o novo local. Seus olhos então, cruzam - a menos de dois metros de distância – os frios e verdes olhos de um rapaz de tez muito pálida.

Isadora não entendeu bem o porquê, mas a sensação de ver esse rapaz a sua frente lhe causou um certo desconforto.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

-A gente se perdeu.-disse Aioros desanimado, vendo Shura e Kanon analisando um mapa recém comprado em um jornaleiro.-Ainda acho que deveríamos ter ido embora com o Saga.

-Ah, você queria ver museus e galerias ao invés de andar pela night?-perguntou Kanon desviando o olhar do mapa, que Shura ainda tentava decifrar.

-Preferia sim.-respondeu o Cavaleiro de sagitário.-Aposto que estaríamos no conforto do hotel agora se tivéssemos ido com ele. Voto para pegarmos um táxi e voltar ao hotel.

-Voto negado!-resmungou Kanon, voltando a atenção ao mapa.-Onde fica aquela boate badalada?

-Ah, meu Zeus.

Suspirou Aioros, depois ele vê uma jovem de traços orientais, muito bonita, de cabelos castanhos escuros. Até aí tudo bem, mas notou que ela usava um pesado casaco e sob ele notou que havia algo estranho. Podia jurar que ela escondia alguma coisa. A jovem ao perceber que era observada insistentemente por Aioros, o olhou com uma expressão severa, e elevou seu cosmo um instante, antes de prosseguir em seu caminho.

-Ei...-Aioros resolve segui-la.

-Aioros?-Shura o chamou, mas ele fez um gesto com a mão para que esperassem.- O que deu naquele cara?

-Mulher.-respondeu Kanon ainda analisando o mapa.-A gente se perdeu, mesmo!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em silêncio, encostada em um poste qualquer em meio à rua movimentada, uma garota passava os olhos esmeralda pelos humanos que ali transitavam. Seu vestido negro chamava a atenção de alguns, mas não que aquilo realmente a importasse.

Olhou para o céu e sorriu, estendendo a mão para frente. Exatamente como havia previsto, uma garota de cabelos cacheados castanhos havia parado à sua frente.

Morgana sorriu e encarou-a.

-Poderia me dizer que horas são?- ela perguntou com um sorriso em lábios.

-Me desculpe, mas não tenho relógio. - Isadora respondeu automaticamente, enquanto virava-se rumo a Madson Street.

-Oh, sem problemas... - a jovem ainda conseguiu escutar essas palavras da outra, enquanto seus passos cruzavam apressados a faixa de pedestres.

Olhou para os dois lados da rua e viu o sinal fechar. Estava ficando com fome, mas aquela garota que havia escolhido não parecia ser exatamente o tipo de vítima que procurava, fazia anos que havia descoberto outros meios de aplacar sua sede, e havia o fato que fora severamente advertida de que deveria apenas observá-la. Não deveria feri-la ou permitir que fosse ferida por outro.

Apenas queria que houvessem lhe dito o porquê de tanta precaução com a mortal.

Caminhou mais alguns passos e parou em frente à um apartamento. A entrada estava aberta, convidativa. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de adentrar o local sem saber ao certo o que encontraria ali.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

De volta ao hotel.

Saori observava pela janela do quarto a bela Lua Crescente. De repente, a reencarnação da deusa da justiça na Terra tem uma visão perturbadora. A Lua Cheia, rubra como sangue, gritos vindo das ruas e os céus repletos de criaturas negras e aladas. Uma delas voou ameaçadoramente na sua direção, com enormes presas em uma boca voraz e escancarada.

-Atena?-a voz de Shion a tirou da visão. Ofegante, ela fitou seu guardião.-Algo errado?

-Eu...acho que não.-tocou o próprio peito, como se controlasse a respiração.

-Tem certeza? Se desejar eu posso...-a preocupação dele era evidente.

-Eu estou bem, Shion. Apenas cansada do longo vôo do Japão até Nova Iorque.-ela sorriu, tentando tranquilizá-lo.-Jantamos tarde e com certeza após uma boa noite de sono estarei melhor.

-Bem...-o Grande Mestre fingiu que aceitava a explicação da deusa.-Se você acha que está tudo bem.

-Shion. Relaxe.-ela sorriu.-O tempo das guerras terminou. Não precisa ficar sempre em alerta.

-Sou um cavaleiro, além de patriarca do Santuário. Não posso ficar relaxado quando devo cuidar de sua segurança.

-Nunca relaxou em sua vida, Shion?

-Apenas uma vez...há muito tempo.-ele respondeu, em um tom saudoso.-Então, creio que devo deixá-la para que descanse. Estarei no quarto ao lado, atento. Até amanhã pela manhã, Atena.

-Shion?

-Sim?-respondeu já na porta do aposento.

-Aqui sou apenas Saori Kido. Tente não me chamar de Atena na frente de outros.-ela sorriu.-Ficaria difícil dar uma explicação sobre isso.

-Sim, Ate...digo, Saori.-e saiu do quarto, deixando a deusa a sós com seus pensamentos e a imagem da Lua sangrenta tomando conta deles.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Juliane Chevalier sabia que havia algo estava muito estranho naquela noite. Os sanguessugas estavam mais ativos do que nunca. Chegara a pouco da rua, pretendia entrar e descansar um pouco antes de recomeçar a caçada quando sentiu a presença de um vampiro. Virou-se rapidamente... Uma jovem vampira... a mesma que estava no beco com o homem e a perdera de vista.

Agora estavam ali... Vampira e Caçadora...

No prédio da frente uma pessoa se divertia com a cena.

Pessoa? Não. A vampira era jovem e talvez por isso um pouco irresponsável, se não, notaria o cheiro de um caçador, ou soubesse que era uma caçadora e quisesse provar sua força destruindo uma.

Era estranho, como os vampiros sempre tinham um leve aroma por debaixo do perfume, um leve aroma de cravo de defunto com sangue de morto apodrecido... Inconfundível. E Chevalier, como todo caçador após algum tempo, sentia a presença de um vampiro quando este se aproximava.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ângela di Mortici teve vários conflitos com os Chevalier ao longo de sua vida imortal, e sabia que eram inimigos formidáveis. Assistir aquela cena seria no mínimo interessante, com seus 2990 anos de idade, a muito não ficava a uma distância insegura de um caçador, ao menos não sem esconder sua identidade.

Isso era o bom da magia que se misturou a si, os cabelos negros e a pele branca ressaltavam ainda mais os brilhantes olhos azuis na escuridão, e no prédio da frente observava a tudo. Ainda bem que vampiros tinham uma audição e visão hiper apurados, vestida de preto e uma taça de sangue nas mãos. De um humano qualquer e idiota que estava preso sob seu domino mental, assim retirava aos poucos sangue fresco e podia apreciar melhor a cena no beco próximo.

_Enquanto isso..._

Caçadora e vampira se encaravam... A jovem vampira olha com desdém para a mulher de cabelos ruivos a sua frente, que devolvia uma expressão fria e indecifrável.

Então, agindo de modo impulsivo, a vampira sorri exibindo os caninos em desafio e corre em direção a um beco.

Juliane Chevalier a persegue, parando na entrada do beco, olhando ao redor para saber de onde poderia vir um provável ataque. Caminhando cautelosa, ela chega ao centro do beco, e a vê.

Ela estava parada, em cima de um muro que separava o beco, sorrindo... com um gesto de sua mão, dois homens altos e corpulentos aparecem.

-Prontinho, não disse que a tinha visto? -ela diz.-Chevalier, em carne, osso e sangue!

Ao ouvirem o nome, os dois olham a caçadora com ódio. Juliane dá os ombros, a fama da família às vezes era um peso... Os grandalhões pulam sobre a jovem, que ainda teve tempo de ver a outra recuando, preparando-se para atacar em seguida, antes de desviar do primeiro ataque, esquivar do segundo e desferir um chute no rosto da mulher.

A vampira que ela acertou sorri, como se o seu golpe não fosse nada!

-Intoxiqué condamné dans sang!(Maldito viciado em sangue!)-ela pensa, retirando de suas costas uma kodachi afiadíssima, de prata, mortal para os vampiros. E se posiciona para um ataque inimigo.

Naquele momento, Saga de Gêmeos, amaldiçoa o fato de não conseguir um táxi naquela hora e voltar para o hotel. Anotou mentalmente torturar seu irmão Kanon que o convenceu a sair naquela cidade.

Mas em parte a culpa era dele. Como se aventurar em uma metrópole como aquela? Apesar de seu inglês ser fluente e sem sotaque algum, não conhecia nada ali, ninguém.

Foi quando ouviu sons vindo de um beco. Pensou que poderia ser alguém sendo assaltado e poderia precisar de ajuda.

Ao se aproximar, por pouco não conseguiu se desviar de um homem que foi lançado na rua, batendo em um carro estacionado. Surpreso, encarou quem poderia ter feito aquilo... E mais surpreso ainda, notou que era uma mulher, que ainda lutava contra um outro, mais forte e mal encarado que o primeiro, e uma vitima com a adaga na altura do coração.

-O que está havendo?-ele indagou, chamando a atenção da caçadora.

-Droga! Um civil!-ela pensou, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o vampiro que havia lançado longe com um golpe avançar sobre o homem.-CUIDADO!

Saga olhou para trás e viu os olhos avermelhados e as presas do ser que o atacava, apenas reuniu sua cosmo energia em sua mão e lançou contra a criatura, reduzindo-a a nada.

-Certamente esses homens não são humanos.-ele encara o outro vampiro.-O que está havendo aqui?

Continua...


End file.
